


Oblivious

by NotEvenNightshade



Series: Lance's thoughts throughout Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also the klance is BARELY THERE, Gen, Klance if you squint, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, This is a continuation of my other fic, allurance, because like i said, i don't know if that worked or not, i tried to keep it as canon as i could, i tried to keep it as close to canon thoughts as i could, it' a pretty general fic though, it's basically Lance and how he reacts to realising the real shiro needed him, it's called "thoughts" but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on!, klance, oh it could also be read as, or just lance and his angsty lil thoughts, shklance - Freeform, so no melodramatic sobs of desperation, this could be read as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenNightshade/pseuds/NotEvenNightshade
Summary: Lance, alone, fully reacts to the news that he was too oblivious to realise Shiro needed his help in season 6- and to the news that once again, Keith saved the day, whilst Lance couldn't figure anything out.





	Oblivious

Often, he found that being a paladin was one of the worst things that could ever happen to him.

Sure, there were the great parts- meeting aliens, traveling through different _galaxies -_ even things like just stopping and admiring the views they had somehow, _somehow_ grown accustomed too over the years in space.

But, more often then not, Lance would find himself in his room, alone, angry for what this was.

Whether it was fate, destiny, chance, or whatever the hell there might be watching them, he just found it unbelievably unfair. Here he was, in _space_ , millions and millions of miles away from his family, his friends, his _home_ \- and for what? What was there that was so different and wonderful and amazing about _him_ that he had to be torn away from his family, his old friends, his _life?_

He wasn’t smart, like Pidge or Hunk. He couldn’t kill a virus that otherwise would’ve killed him and everyone else in the castle of lions in 30 seconds. He couldn't think on his feet and engineer a plan to save a galra alliance.

He wasn’t like Allura, who managed to twist his heart in a million different directions, good and bad. He wasn’t a natural talent, poised and intellectual, a diplomat. He wasn't essential to a plan, good or bad, wasn’t an alchemist, didn’t have any sort of magical, mystical abilities that saved the day.

He wasn’t Shiro, who had suffered so much and yet somehow continued to want to fight for freedom, fight for the good of the universe, fight for the paladins. He hadn’t suffered so greatly and had trusted _Lance_ of all people, to warn the others that he was stuck, that he needed help, that things were not okay.

He was Lance. And because he was Lance, he had ignored all those signs.

No, no, not ignored. But he had been oblivious, much too oblivious to realise that something wasn’t quite right. He had felt something was slightly off, felt like thing were not quite as okay as he may have wanted them to be, but-

He wasn’t as perceptive enough to do anything about it.

And that was the whole problem, wasn’t it!

Perception, knowing things aren’t quite what they seem, strategy, they were supposed to be his _specialty!_ He was the one that people were supposed to look to when they needed help with battle plans, he was the one who noticed when things were off- with Coran and the teleduv, or Hunk and his mind control, or what about Allura and the electric thingy- he was the one who noticed they were in danger, he was the one who saved them. That was his _thing_.

And yet, arguably, when it mattered most, he wasn’t able to spot that Shiro needed help, needed _him._ Allura was far too busy with Lotor, Coran was in talks with the rebellion seemingly 24/7, and even Hunk and Pidge had recently become immensely close to one another, often sidelining Lance, as he wasn’t quite as smart.

They didn’t _mean too._ Lance wasn’t stupid. They didn’t _hate_ him. It’s just...he wasn’t quite as important to the mission.

But, even so, when this had happened, it had ended with Lance being oblivious, messing things up, and _once again_ , Keith coming to the rescue.

Keith who _always_ came to the rescue, who effortlessly figured thing out and saved the day, who, despite being one of Voltron’s most important members, arguably _the_ most important at one point, stepped down to join the blade of Marmora (and also, Lance suspected, so Lance could continue to be a paladin.

Keith saved the day, figured out the problem after seldom being there with the rest of the paladins, fought the clone of the person he had looked up to for years, saved the real Shiro, and was back as the leader of Voltron, ever humble and gracious when someone would rightfully congratulate him on his victories.

And it _burned_.

He tried so, _so_ hard to fight, to plan, to be serious, and somehow, he was still not good enough. Somehow he was still nowhere _near_ as good as Keith.

_He would never be as good as Keith._

And perhaps that was why liking him was so hard. Both as a friend and as whatever the hell Lance was feeling (because it wasn’t the same as a friendship, that much was obvious).

Keith was always in front of him. Always better, smarter, always got Shiro’s attention back at the Garrison (which Lance never used to understand- it’s only now that he realised they were close outside the Garrison), whilst Lance was barely more than a cargo pilot.

And when he got his chance to shine, to help his _hero_ out?

He blew it.

His hero trusted him, and he blew it. His hero _needed him,_ and he messed things up and Shiro- the real Shiro, ended up remaining _dead_ because of him.

If he had only realised.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. As usual, he wasn’t able to figure out something was wrong. He was second best. The second choice. Shiro only went to him because Keith wasn’t there, not because he actually needed him.

And who can blame Shiro?

As usual, Lance remained oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I started it June 15th, but I couldn't bring myself to finish it until now. Comments/Kudos really keep me going. If you want to talk to me directly, my tumblr and twitter are "klaxces". Thanks again for reading. I love you guys.


End file.
